Teen troubles
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of His Goddesses. Macaria is now a teenager and she and her parents is slowly learning the challanges that comes with that.


**_Authors Note: _**I know this most likely happened a very long time ago considering they are Gods, but I wanted to see what happened if the story was put in today's society. However as they are Gods and Goddesses there are a limit as to how far I could go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek mythology. Not making any money off this, I'm just borrowing some of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teen troubles<strong>_

Macaria was taking a walk through the streets of Greece, when her eyes fell on a school. The students that seemed to be her age, which was fifteen and maybe a little younger had just came out from class. It was recess and they were all outside in the sunny weather talking and joking around. Some were having more fun than other it seemed, as she could see a group of older girls tease a younger one for whatever reason.

In the end the younger girl ran off in tears while they laughed. Macaria sighed thinking that hate start at such young age, sometimes even younger and then grow until you one day have to get it out. It was not always pretty. A lot of men, women and children had ended up at her father's due to hatred. She didn't care much for the emotion, knowing what it could cause.

She found it ironic that she and her parents didn't directly seem to hate anyone. They rather hated people or sometimes actions of their relatives, but it was not deep hate making them want to kill. Yet they were the rulers of the underworld, and the ones that took care of the souls after death.

She sighed looking at the children again, sometimes wished that she could join in the game, maybe even go to their school. Her only problem was as a young Goddess she was much smarter than they were. She was even smarter than most adults, so if she in fact had been in school she would be far ahead, and that might lead to her being bullied. Not that she would even care, she could defend herself well in more than one way being the daughter of Hades.

She slowly sat down on a restaurant close by called Aphrodite's grill. It however had nothing to do with cousin the mighty Aphrodite. She looked at the menu before ordering a Greek salad with fries on the side.

Macaria couldn't help her eyes slide over at a boy sitting a few tables away, he was either the same age as she or a little older, that was always hard to tell. He was talking in his cellphone. It was one of the newest models. Marcia sighed; she sometimes wished that she had stuff like that as well. It wasn't really needed considering she connected with her parents through telepathy.

She was looking over at the young boy again, seeing her was done with the conversation and that his emerald green eyes with her light blue. She blushed slightly looking down in the menu again.

Before she could really think more about it the young girl had come over and sat down on the seat across her asking, "You look a little lonely, do you want company?"

"It's okay, I'm not gonna be here long, thanks for asking though," she said, her face turning flushing red.

"I'm not going to stay here long either; I'm just having a late lunch before going home to do homework. It's just I hate being alone, that's all. I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you," he said, his face now red as he got up.

He was about to walk back to his table when Macaria said, "Please stay. I'm just not used to people wanting anything to do with me that's all, it came a little unexpected."

"Really, pretty girl like you," he said, making her blush yet again.

"I'm not all that," she said, thinking her mother and some of her aunts and cousins were far more beautiful.

"I beg to differ, my name is Bront Papas," he said holding out his hand to her.

She shook it lightly, as she thought 'I'll say,' knowing that Bront meant handsome. Then she said, "Mine is Macaria, just Macaria."

"No last name?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm Royal, we don't have any," she said, at least it was half-truth.

He nodded saying, "So what country does your parents rule?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she said with a heavy sigh. He nodded, sensing it was a touchy subject so he instead chose to change it into something else.

* * *

><p>Macaria was giggling happily walking along the streets when she heard her father's voice inside her head saying, "You have work near Athens, you have to go there at once."<p>

"But father this is not a good time," Macaria said, making sure not to say it out loud.

"It is your job, now go," he said, his tone sounded firmer this time.

Macaria sighed heavily, looking at Bront saying, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, duty calls."

He looked at her with confused eyes as he hadn't seen her speak to anything, maybe there was an appointment she had forgotten about he quickly concluded. He nodded, before asking, "Will I see you again?"

"I would love that," she said with a smile, hearing Hades say, "**Now**."

"Well why don't I give you my cell number, then you can call me," he said noting it down for her. She quickly took the note and told him she would do that, after thanking him for a wonderful time. Then she ran around the nearest corner only to disappear into thin air to get to the dying woman she was supposed to transfer.

* * *

><p>When she got back to the castle, she found her father saying, "You had no right to making me leave when you did."<p>

"Macaria," he said, looking at his daughter with shocked eyes, it was very rare that he defied her.

"For once I was having a great time, I was feeling like a normal girl, but you just have to wreck that didn't you," she said.

"Need I to remind you that you are not a normal girl you are the Goddess of blessed death, if I say you have to take a soul to the world beyond you do it," he said, as unlike himself his daughter didn't feel the souls calling out for her yet.

"Well I didn't choose this father, I mean you've been down here since good knows when, and you and mother are okay with it. I however am not always, I like the castle and everything down here, but I sometimes feel so isolated. I mean I never get to be with anyone my age as all the Gods are older, and I don't belong in the human world, still I sometimes wish I could live there and be like other my age," she said with a heavy sigh.

"So you want me to take your Goddess status from you and make you mortal?" he asked her.

"Could you do that?" she asked, looking at him with curious blue eyes.

"I could, but then you could never come back here or see me and your mother," said Hades in a serious tone.

"This is not fair, for me to be locked up in this…this place," she finished, not coming up with anything better.

"My little evening star, life isn't always fair, and you are not locked up, you can come and go as you wish, just as long as you make sure that you tend to your duties," said Hades in a very soft tone, a tone that was very unlike him to use.

"You don't understand anything," she said with an annoyed huff, running upstairs, while he looked confused after her, saying more to himself than anyone else, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, my king, she's just growing up," he heard Persephone's soft voice behind him.

He turned to face his wife, which was looking at her husband with tender eyes. He seemed confused, which rarely happened. Especially when it came to their little girl. Of course they had quarreled every once in a while considering she was now a teenager, but not like this. She watched Hades as he sighed heavily, he seemed lost.

"Do we have to let her go and let her become a mortal," he said, as if it was one thing Hades loved as much as his wife it was their little girl.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary, but you need to figure that out on her own, and it may be a hard lesson to be learned," said Persephone wisely.

Hades pulled her close and leaned her head on top of hers whispering, "Did we go wrong by her, giving her that calling?"

"No, we made the wrong decision, but like everyone else she has to make her own path in life. I have no doubt she'll always be a Goddess, but even a Goddess has sometimes troubles when it comes to matters of the heart and how to solve that," she said.

"Did you ever…?" he asked, knowing how many of the ones up at Mount Olympus that cheated over the decades.

"No I never had any needs for cheating on you, but there was times where I was wondering if it was right to be with you, not because I didn't love you, but because we spend half a year apart from each other," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"I can understand that, as it is hard on me as well," he said, sighing heavily as well, holding her even closer.

"I know it is not my king, but it makes me value the time we have together even more," she said, looking up at him. Hazel brown connecting with steel blue for a moment before their lips met. She backed shortly after saying, "Upstairs Hades, upstairs."

"As you wish my queen," he said, lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her up to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that Macaria was watching her parents out in the garden outside their castle. She had not yet contacted Bront, for two reasons, the first was that as she was a Goddess she had no cellphone as she had no need for one, they contacted each other by telepathy. The second was that she was terrified how he would react if she would ever tell him the truth. Who could love a Goddess of death? She was domed to come down to the underworld with souls for as long as she lived and considering she was immortal that was a really long time. That was in fact eternity.<p>

She sighed heavily watching how her mother tended to some black roses; they didn't have much of a garden, just some threes, which seemed more dead than alive and some bushes with black and white roses. Yet Macaria had always loved the garden in black and white. She did of course love colorful gardens as well, it was just something about this garden that to here felt safe, even if it was on the most Godforsaken place it was well obtained as Persephone loved caring for it. In fact everything Persephone seemed to touch showed how much she cared, her love for something seemed never ending. Like her father. Of all the Gods and Goddesses Macaria couldn't see that any loved each other as much as her parents did. They only had eyes for each other, even when apart. She knew neither would ever cheat nor even think about it, which was one of the things she loved about them.

She wished that she someday she could find someone that loved her that much. Again her mind went to Bront and she let out a huff as she wondered if love ever way easy, it surly looked that way for her parents. She glared at them before she in annoyance left the underworld. She needed to clear her head and figure out what to do.

The young girl was walking along the beach, just as her relatives did from time to time when they needed to think. She couldn't even count how many times Zeus, Hera or Aphrodite had walked on the beach before her. Macaria also knew her mother sometimes came here the few months a year she didn't live with her father.

"What am I going to do," she whispered, looking up at the blue sky. At least Hera and Zeus were not having trouble these days before as the skies had been blue for days.

"_Follow your heart_," she heard Aphrodite's soft voice whisper inside her head.

Just what she needed, the Goddess of love meddling. She sighed heavily, looking out over the ocean. She wanted to see him again so badly, in fact she had never before felt the need to see anyone before that much. Silent tears started to fell from her eyes, knowing that she shouldn't.

"Damn you, Hades," she whispered, just high enough for him to hear it. He knew he would have even if she had just been thinking it. She didn't care about the consequences. He could ground her if he wished, it didn't matter.

"Are you sure it's a good thing to curse at the God of death?" she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She gasped as she turned to face Bront.

"What…what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I sometimes like to come here to think, why didn't you call me back?" he wondered, as he felt they really had hit it off.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but the thing is that I don't have a cellphone or a house phone. My family is a king of old fashioned," she said, looking down. At least it was true when it came to phones, otherwise the underworld did use a little electricity, but even that was limited.

He let his hand move to raise her head saying, "That's okay, but if you don't have a phone how will I reach you as I don't suppose you get email."

"No, we never needed that either to keep in touch, we do it through telepathy, I know it sounds farfetched, but that's how we do it," she said, feeling she was blushing slightly.

"Well if nothing else it would be a good way to communicate without harming the environment," he said with a smile.

She nodded saying, "As to your answer, you can just call on me and I'll answer or come to you," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind, so do you have any plans now?" he asked her, hoping that she didn't.

"No, free as a bird," she said with a slight giggle.

He looked at her; she was far more beautiful than any other girl he had seen. Her light blue eyes were sparkling like little sapphires, her brown hair seemed to have stripes of red in it, shining like fire when the sun hit it, her pale skin seemed to be colored by roses in her checks every time she smiled, and her lips were seemed to be in the color of shimmering purple.

He couldn't ever recall having to seen anyone with that kind of lip color and assumed it had to be a new type of lip-gloss or something like that. In any case he liked it.

There was just something about her that made him unable to take his eyes of her or get her out of his mind in the first place, not that he wished to do either. At the moment he was just happy that he had returned to him.

"So you wanna see a movie or something like that?" he asked her.

"Sure, as long as it's not too scary or too much death," she answered; she figured she had enough of that as it was.

"I'm sure we can stay out of those fields," he said with a chuckle as they slowly started to walk towards the movie theater.

* * *

><p>The young couple ended up spending the day together, if you didn't count the couple of times she had to leave him to take care of some souls, he never did ask where she went, he simply accepted that she had to go. After all she did return to him. They spent the night at the beach looking up at the sparkling stars one the evening sky talking about the constellations. She giggled happily as they discussed the stories from a different point of view; she was resting peacefully in the crock of his arm. They eyes were only inches apart from each other.<p>

When he bent over to kiss her it felt like the most natural thing in the world, and it never once occurred to her that she should hinder it. It was all so perfect.

As he slowly backed away and looked at her rosy cheeks he said, "I wish that I could spend the night with you, but I have to get back as I have an early class."

"I understand, maybe I could see you after class?" she asked him, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, I got a big test coming up, but if you don't mind watching me study, then okay," he said.

"No, not at all, where do you want me to meet you and when?" she asked.

"How about a little after three at that restaurant with first met, that way I can treat you lunch," he said and smiled at her.

"Sounds really good," she agreed, smiling back.

He bent over and kissed her gently before saying, "See you tomorrow beautiful."

Her face turned red, but before she could say something back he was heading towards the busy streets. She looked after him for a while before she apparated home to the castle.

* * *

><p>As Macaria walked through the main entrance of their castle, she couldn't stop smiling. Her day had just been so perfect. She had never before felt like this; it was like she was floating on skies.<p>

"Little evening star," she heard her father called, as she walked towards the stairs.

"Mhm," she answered, not really noticing him as she walked towards the stairs leading to her private quarters.

"How was your day?" she heard his dark voice from the living room.

"Fine," she said, not feeling like sharing the details with him for a change.

"Well…sweet dreams," she could hear him sigh.

"To you too, daddy," she answered back, quickly running back down to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. As he broke free he looked at her with surprised eyes. She just smiled at him whispering, "Call me if something happens during the night.

"I will," he promised, before she ran up the stairs.

"See she still loves you," he heard Persephone say, as she appeared from nowhere. He smiled as his wife saying, "I know she does, but I am still not sure if I like that boy she is with."

"Hades, dearest he's okay I'm sure, and you cannot shelter her forever. Even if he should happen to be bad she needs to learn that lesson on her own," said Persephone in a soft tone.

"I am aware of that, it's just that I didn't think she would grow up this fast," he said with a sigh.

"Neither did I, but we cannot stop it from happening," she said.

"I am aware of that, and I don't wish to stop it either, as I love watching her grow," said Hades with a smile.

"As do I, so what do you say to us going out to eat as we have some time to spare?" Persephone asked, as they seldom went out.

"That sounds like a good idea, where do you wish to go?" he asked her.

"Anywhere I can get a good Greek salad and some fish," she answered with a giggle.

"Hmmm Athens it is then, I do suppose this means we have to dress like regular humans," he said with a sigh.

"It does yes," she said, dragging him towards their massive wardrobe, only to dress him up in dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He groaned, not caring too much for the way mortals looked these days. She however made the groans die away by saying he looked really handsome and sexy, before getting a more suitable dress on. He looked at her with hungry eyes, before putting his arms around her waist and dragging her towards Athens.

* * *

><p>Tears were running down Macaria's pale cheek. She was holding a lifeless five year old girl in her arms. Or at least what remained of her, which was her soul. Her blue eyes were looking up at Macaria. She should be used to this buy now, taking a dozen souls or more over to the other side every day. Yet this young girl was different. Macaria gently stroked her cheek as she whispered, "There will be no more pain where you are going."<p>

The girl smiled vaguely at her, she knew the older girl was telling her the truth. She closed her eyes, holding on to her.

It was late night and the house was quiet. Her family was asleep, or that much Macaria assumed. Her eyes went to the door; she never expected it to open, as her victims were usually alone when she took them away from their lifeless bodies. This time she however was surprised to see the door opening and Brunt come into the room.

Macaria sighed heavily, this was why this young girl was different, and she was the little sister of the boy she over the last six months had learned to love so deeply. She now knew everything about him and his family, also that his young sister was dying. She also knew that she was the one to take her away. It saddened her to have this knowledge, which was why she hoped that Bront would never learn the truth.

She was never prepared to have him walk in the door to his little sister's bedroom at that very moment. To have him see her with his sister. In fact people usually didn't see her at all, not when she followed their souls over, even if they were in the same room. She however knew he could see her.

He looked right at her in shock, whispering, "Sweetheart."

"I…I mean we have to go, I'm sorry," she whispered, meaning every word, leaving him confused behind. Knowing she should have told him the truth long before this so he wouldn't have to find out this way. She knew it was too late now. And as she carried the young girl's soul away she prayed that Brunt would contact her after this, as she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him again.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart," she heard him say as she was alone in bed crying later that same night. They for some reason could contact and talk through telepathy for some odd reason. This was not a normal skill for anyone but the Gods themselves, but Macaria suspected it was because they could as they were a couple.<p>

"Yes handsome," she answered him, not caring to stop her tears.

"So I take it you are the angel of death or something like it," she heard him say.

"Not rightly an angel, the Goddess of blessed death," she corrected.

"That surly explains a lot," he said, she detected a heavy sigh, following this line.

"I am sorry, I should have told you right away, especially as I knew I would be the one to take her over," she whispered.

"I can understand why you didn't," he said.

"Do you hate me for not doing so?" she asked him, she needed to know.

"No…I could never hate you sweetheart," he answered truthfully.

"I understand if you wish to end things with me," her voice was shivering; she was to a change saying what she was thinking.

"I would never wish to do that, but in the future if you have to take someone I know, please tell me first," he said.

"Are you sure you still want to be with me, even when you know what I am?" she asked, she needed to be sure.

"I do, Macaria, ever doubt how much I love you, no matter what happens I always wish to be with you," he said in a soft tone.

"Awwww Bront, I love you too," she said, smiling through her tears.

"Any chance I can convince you to come up from the underworld to spend the night with me?" he asked her.

"I'll be up in not long," she whispered.

"See you soon then my beautiful Goddess," he said.

* * *

><p>Macaria slowly got up from her bed, walked over to the closet to change into something more comfortable, before she walked downstairs to the living room to talk to her parents.<p>

She found them snuggled up in the couch watching mortals over the world sleeping. Persephone changed the view from an old couple to a sleeping baby whispering, "Isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?"

"It really is," he agreed, changing the view to two siblings sharing a bedroom as Macaria said, "Do you guys have a moment."

"For you little evening star we got all the time in the world," said Persephone and turned her head to look at their young one.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I spent the night with Bront?" she asked, looking at them with insecure eyes, all things considered both in the Godly world and the human one she was still a minor.

Persephone and Hades exchanged looks for a moment as they were having a wordless conversation, before Persephone said, "I do suppose we can agree to that considering the night you both have been having."

Macaria smiled at them saying, "Thank you for understanding."

Hades quirked his brows saying, "You better not do anything to make us regret our decision."

"I won't, I'll be seeing you in the morning," she said, giving them both a peck on the cheek before going up to see her boyfriend.

Hades sighed, wondering if he had done the right thing by letting her sleep over, when Persephone said, "You can always watch her."

"I shouldn't have to," he said with another sigh, thinking that he shouldn't worry that much.

Perse gently nuzzled his chin, before turning their view to Bront's bedroom seeing Macaria settling closed to him crying gently. He pulled the cover closer around them, leaning his head on top of hers, whispering something to sooth her. She seemed to calm down a little bit more, snuggling closer and finding the comfort she needed in him.

Hades sighed yet another time, suddenly feeling useless when it came to his little girl, when Persephone said, "She'll always need you Hades, but if it does help, right now I could use some shelter."

He smiled at her, gently kissing her soft, light blue lips, before pulling her closer, sheltering her, making her feel safe as he always did. And as he kept watching their little one, he could hear his wife falling asleep in the quiet night. He smiled at his sleeping beauty, and as so many times before he felt like the luckiest man alive being loved by her. He was just about to turn of the view when he heard Macaria in his sleep whisper, "I'll always love you, daddy."

Never before had the old king of the underworld felt a warmth like that inside his old heart, knowing that he in deed had to be the luckiest man alive, not only being loved so by his wife, but also by his little evening star. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. A smile that would stay until Persephone woke him up the next morning. When she asked her husband why he was smiling, he simply answered, "Because I am so loved by the two most wonderful women in this world."

She just giggled, as she blushed modest feeling so very lucky being one of those women, knowing that he loved her just as much as she loved him. And as a new days slowly sneaked upon them she whispered, "My king I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"And I you until the end of time," he whispered before kissing her as he had so many times before, knowing that their love would never end, all things considered they were bound to live forever, just like their undying love.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
